1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the limitation of gas pressure in a combustion chamber arranged inside a projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For this type of gas pressure limitation in projectiles it is known to use mechanically actuated overpressure valves which are usually held in the closed position by springs. The valves are subjected to high combustion chamber pressures and open corresponding to a comparatively large excess amount of gas that needs to be vented. The valves have to be configured sufficiently sturdy with regard to the high combustion chamber pressures. In known valve systems a certain slow reaction is the result of the large spring-mass system, which is especially disadvantageous in case of shocklike pressure loads.